rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Speculative Spitballing: A Death In The Family
Hello guys, it is, Perhaps, The Other One, here with a new iteration of Speculative Spitballing. You might all be wondering....... where has this series been this whole time? (Audience): No we haven't you piece of sh-- I KNOW! Shocking that I just decided to show up out of nowhere, like Qrow...... or did I? .......Like Qrow. Jokes aside, this is gonna be a more serious installment than others. I think. Don't quote me on that! As I'm sure many of you are aware, the majority fo the RWBY fanbase is either crying, yelling, angrily crying, or cryingly angering. Cryingly angering is now a thing, BTW. But anyways! The last few episodes of Volume 3 have been a major emotional trip, making us both curse and praise Rooster Teeth for their bold boldness of bold boldness (Department of Redundancy Department, much?). And that brings us to our latest inquiry: our *sniff* ''friend Pyrrha. She bold faced the threat of Fall Maiden Cinder Fall Maiden Cinder Fall Maiden Cinder Fall Maiden Cinder Fall Maiden Cinder Fall Maiden........ ''*continues forever* Uhhhh.... yeah.....That. Back on topic. Pyrrha is dead. (Audience): *cryingly angering* Shhhhh........ it'll be okay, audience. It'll be okay. But is she really, truly dead? Well, yes. BUT! Is Pyrrha dead overall? Well, still yes, but only physically! I'm guessing I need to give out some context, then. Pyrrha Nikos was killed by Cinder Fall, a disintegrating arrow to the chest being the indisputable culprit unless proven otherwise. I have a theory for how Pyrrha isn't as dead as it seems. You guys will have to follow me closely on this one, alright? Let's presume that, physically, she is indeed gone. However, if popular fiction is anything to go by, the soul isn't extinguished so easily, now is it? I think you guys can follow me a bit easier, now. "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Words that resonated a lot with fans, especially after meticulous effort revealed the book to actually be The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. However, many of us presumed that it was referring to Ozpin in The Shining Beacon Pt. 2 after he gave that particular speech to the new students in a fashion atypical of typical Ozpin......iness. Yeah. But what if this wasn't Ozpin that this was referring to? In a fanmade series I used to work on with several other Wiki users, we came up with some ideas. Specifically, we talked about how, even after death, the soul doesn't wither and dissipate like a slain Creature of Grimm. It simply moves on, wandering Remnant until it meets a suitable host. Of course, in this series we also discussed things like souls being split in half and used to create A.I.s that could be put into robots to generate powerful warriors, long before Volume 1 concluded. Clearly just ludicrous, the thought of soul-based sentient machines, right? Yeah.... errr....... that was not intentional. I swear, we thought of it ourselves! Well, technically I did, but I didn't plagiarize! This was before we knew Penny's background! I SWEAR IT! T^T Anyways...... back to the topic. If I'm correct in that souls don't disappear, but are simply left wandering without bodies, and I brought up the whole "two souls" thing, I think you guys can put 2 and 2 together to get..... 4? Oh right, the solution! Some folks in chat brought up the idea of a Force Ghost-esque return of Pyrrha Nikos. But who would she haunt for all eternity? Why, the ship that sank as soon as it set sail, Arkos! That's right, Jaune Arc is the luckiest guy around, because he gets stuck with the possibility of a metal-bending spirit who happens to be his true love. Now how could that go wrong? :P Category:Blog posts